Don't Go
by Pyewacket75
Summary: One-shot. Could be crackfic. An alternative ending to "Teamwork." Rated M for sex.


Disclaimer: I'm poor. Don't sue me. I only write these fics cuz I hate the writing on House lately.

* * *

House was speechless. The warmth on his cheek from Cameron's kiss was still lingering as he watched her turn away. He wanted to call out to her, touch her, do anything to stop her from leaving his office but he couldn't find the words. His mouth wouldn't open and his throat suddenly felt very tight. Instead of saying anything, his feet started to walk and he let them. They followed her out into the hall . "Cameron..wait!"

But she didn't turn around, and he watched her go. Where, he wasn't sure, but he had a good idea.

Standing outside the door to the ladies locker room, he took a deep breath and went inside, quickly locking the door behind him.

"Did you mean it?" He asked her, startling her as she whirled around to face him.

"Did I mean what, House?"

"When you said you loved me. Was that true?"

"Yes. But why are you asking? You already knew that."

"Then why marry Chase?"

"It seemed to be the right thing."

"Right. Even though you love someone else. Great reasoning. And now you're leaving both of us. What the hell is that going to prove?"

"That I can stand on my own."

"There's just one problem," House said as he took a step closer to her, almost backing her up against the locker door.

"What's that?"

"I don't want you to go."

The sound of his cane dropping to the tile floor echoed through the room with a loud crack as he pulled Cameron into his arms and kissed her, crashing his lips to hers.

She was stunned of course, for the first few seconds, but remembering that kiss they'd shared two years ago made her hungry for more. And House was an excellent kisser. Better than she remembered.

"I..can't…stay," she managed to breathe as his hands went to the hem of her shirt and yanked it over her head unceremoniously.

"Yes you can," he moaned as her hips gyrated against his and he pressed her against the locker and shrugged his jacket off. His hands worked at the clasp of her pants. When he had it open, he slipped his hand down the front and stroked her, thrilled to find that her panties were soaked. "Does Chase make you wet like this?" He whispered in her ear as she stepped out of her pants and reached for his belt.

"Nobody makes me wet like this," she replied, her breath as shaky as her hands worked at his zipper and pulled it down. He kicked off his shoes and pushed his boxers down quickly as he grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist.

"That's why you can't go," he said before slamming into her so suddenly that she screamed. House covered her mouth with his hand as he thrust inside her. It was fast, dirty and angry. All the things he knew he'd never be able to do again, he did it with her. When he removed his hand from her mouth, he replaced it with his lips and his kisses were hot and feverish.

Their climaxes were building, and she could feel herself losing the battle. She didn't want to come. She really didn't. Not like that. It was almost degrading. Being taken in a change room in the middle of the day, up against a locker. Every time he slammed into her, it made a hell of a noise. She was sure someone must have been wondering what was going on. But that was what made it so hot.

In all her fantasies about House, rape or forced sex had sometimes plagued her mind. She knew he wouldn't be rough with her, but just enough to make her feel like he was using her. She wondered how his leg was holding up, but he didn't seem to be having any problems in that department. She could tell he was getting close. The way he held her tighter, wrapped her other leg around his waist and quickened his movements until she found herself falling over the edge herself.

"Oh God, House!" she gasped before his mouth covered hers again to swallow her screams as he came with her.

He let go of her legs and she sank to the floor in exhaustion while he fell back and sat on the bench.

"Still want to leave?" He asked again, still breathless.

"I have to. I can't stay and worry that you're going to corrupt me as well. It's bad enough what you've done to Chase. I can't be part of it. I'm done." She reached for her pants and her blouse and dressed quickly as House watched her.

"It won't be the same without you," he said quietly, not looking her in the eye anymore.

"You'll get over it. You have your old team back. You won't even miss me. Nobody will."

Cameron took a step forward and kissed him softly on the cheek once again, like she had in his office. "But I'll always miss you. Goodbye, House."

He watched as she unlocked the door and left, leaving him to get dressed. But he didn't at first. As he reached for his jacket and his pants, his eyes blurred from the hot tears that stung, but refused to fall. And then he limped out of the room.

_***The End***_


End file.
